Just Let Me Save You
by Pop Horror
Summary: Frerard.  Gerard can't help but want to save Frank, the beautiful young boy who he stole the gift of life from, but Frank hates Gerard for making him the monster he has become.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo everyone! I wrote a new story! xD**

**And yup, you guessed it, it's FRERARD! But this time, I decided it would be fun to throw in some blood and guts and vampires! ;D And i promise, this will be as non-twilighty as possible! :L**

**So please enjoy! i'll try and post the next chapter soon! (:**

Gerard had stopped counting the days weeks ago. All he knew was that the endless winter darkness had made way for fresh, new spring sunshine, finally heating his tired, enervated bones, bringing something resembling life to his cracked, pasty skin. Yet, not even this new source of energy could give him hope. It was plain to see, he had given up. Being tied up and locked in a shed, completely forgotten, did that to people.

The only thing that ever did give him even the slightest slither of hope was the sight of that boy who took care of the garden. He couldn't see much of him through the tiny gap in the splintering wall of shed, but from what he could see, he knew he was pretty. _Really_ pretty. The sort of pretty you just wanted to wrap up and take home. Everything about him was just so _cute_. Gerard doubted that he was far past the five foot mark, and even his features were so petite- his little button nose, the sleepy smile that glazed his face whenever he had completed the grueling task of that day's work.

But he had never noticed Gerard. There was no possible way he could- the shed was locked and Gerard no longer possessed the energy or optimism to strain his voice to make a call for help. He just had to pray that maybe one day curiosity would take the better of the young boy. Though he doubted that would ever happen. Gerard's luck just wasn't that good these days.

That particular March morning the boy was busy attempting to break through the thick layer of winter's frost that coated the garden with a shovel so old that the decaying wooden handle began to crumble away at the slightest touch.

"This thing's so bloody old", he grumbled to himself as he rubbed his skinny inked fingers through the short strands of dark brown hair that covered his head. Pulling the pair of shades that masked his eyes from his face and tucking them onto the collar of his t-shirt, he peered through the early morning sunshine to the rickety shed that filled the back corner of the so-called garden.

"Maybe there's something better in there".

If it were possible, Gerard would have taken a heart attack when the shed door was rattled. His head springing up, he squinted through the darkness at the shaking wooden door, praying to a god he didn't quite believe in that the figure behind it would have the strength to burst it open.

"Let them be my savior, let them be my savoir"

The boy shook the shed door with all his might, yet he could find no way to burst open the rusting padlock.

"Stupid piece of shit", he cursed as he kicked the flimsy wall, sending his foot crashing through the wooden paneling, forming a gaping hole in the structure and cluttering the ground with shards of he timbered debris. Falling to his knees, he began to clear away the mess, poking his head through the hole, squinting into the darkness, trying to make sense of what he was about to discover.

There, tied up in the far corner of shack, was, what appeared to be, a figure, slowly rocking back and forth, groaning to itself, mumbling a jumble of words, the only part he was able to make out being "savior". Curious, the boy pulled away some more of the wooden wall, allowing himself to barely, yet fully, squeeze through, gashing the side of his hip as he did so, causing blood to seep into his black t-shirt, invisible.

Crawling closer, the boy examined the figure facing him- it was male. Long strands of inky hair hung matted from his head, shielding his eyes from the pain of what was possibly the first light he had seen in months. His skin, washed out and chalky, was drowned by an oversized hoody and three quarter length army printed shorts, making him look more petite than he probably was. Despite being bedraggled and murky, the boy had to admit, that the man he found in front of him, was rather good looking.

As he approached even closer, he noticed something else, something far more chilling. Blood ran down his neck, dried in and crusted, from a non-existing wound, like his throat had been slit, then healed immediately, without even leaving the slightest trace of a scar.

Moving closer still, so that he was within touching distance, he reached his hand out placing his hand gently on the man's shoulder.

"Are you okay? Let me untie you. I'm not going to hurt you."

The man let out a deep, throaty groan, like it was the first time he had exercised his vocal chords in years. "I'm hungry. So, so hungry..."

"It's okay. I'll get you food and water as soon as I have you untied..."

The ropes around Gerard's wrists let loose, freeing him from the clutches of his captor. He was about to thank the boy, when something hit him hard, like a wall of bricks, clearing his mind of any sane thoughts, setting the animal in him free. It was a smell. _That_ smell. The smell that filled his eyes with greed and tickled his tongue with its metallic aroma. The smell that he could not, no matter how hard he tried, resist.

Blood.

And before he could tell himself otherwise, he had thrown himself forward, lurching for the boy's tattooed neck, sinking his starved teeth into the juicy flesh, sucking out his glorious prized. The boy in his grasp began to howl in pain, tears of agony rolling down his cheeks like heavy snowflakes in a blizzard- cumbersome and copious.

Smacked with a sudden fist of guilt, Gerard dropped the boy to the ground, retracting his teeth from the fleshy wound, letting blood pour out into puddles on the floor. How could he have been so stupid? So ignorant? Only minutes ago he had been admiring the boy's beauty, marveling at how young he was, how fresh, at how much life he had ahead of him. And now, look what was left of him! He was little more than a blood-stained carcass, shaking and quivering on the dusty floor.

There was only on thing he could do.

He had to do it.

He had to change him.

Getting down on his knees, Gerard withdrew a pocket knife from his back pocket, flicking out the blade and pushing it into the palm of his hand, bringing a thick droplet of crimson liquid to the surface of his broken skin. Leaning forward, he placed his hand to the young boy's mouth, prying his clenched jaw open with his thumb and index finger, continuing to force droplets of the liquid down the boy's throat.

"You'll be fine. I promise I'll save you."

Pulling his hand away, the boy jolted forward, beginning to vomit up blood, gagging and coughing up the red substance, letting it flood the floor.

"That's it. Get rid of all the old stuff. Let the new blood fill your veins!"

Gerard placed his hand on the minor's back, rubbing it slightly in comfort. He watched as the eyes rolled back in his head, as he cried in pain, screaming, begging for it to end.

"I promise the pain will go away. Just let me save you."

And there they sat, until the daytime met the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**so i apologise for this being really fucking short, but i wanted to post it quickly, so yer just gonna have to live with it (:**

**Also, it would be lovely if you could spend 20 seconds of your life writing me a review :3 I'm a shit writer, so a lil' help along the way would be lovely! :L**

By the time the boy regained sanity, the glowing sun had melted into the ebony darkness of night. Rubbing his eyes, he peered through the darkness at the mysterious man who was curled up in the corner, watching the youngster intently.

"What are you?"

The man chuckled slightly. "You haven't guessed yet?"

The boy shrugged as the man ran his skeletal fingers through his raven hair. "What d'you think about the concept of vampires?"

"Vampires don't exist."

"Then I advise that you should be thinking differently"

The boy shook his head, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"So what's your name, kid?"

"Frank"

Gerard smiled. "Good name. I'm Gerard."

Silence engulphed the room like a snake, twisting round and squeezing, so tight you could barely breath. After several minutes of eternity, Frank spoke up.

"What... Why were you tied up?" he choked. He could feel himself about to vomit. Even his words were tinged with sickness.

Standing up, towering over Frank, Gerard began to make his speech.

"The old man who owns this place, well let's just say I got a hold of his daughter", he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, "So he tied me up", he ran his finger along his throat, "Slit my throat and left me here to die. But of course", he gave a little wink, "The beauty of vampires is that we can never die. We are blessed with the kiss of eternal life", he lent down so his mouth was to Frank's ear, his voice whisper, cutting like a blade, "Which means _you _and I can live together forever. You _have_been privileged"

Frank pushed him away, feeling the illness rise up in his throat. "But what about all of the stories? What about stakes through the heart?"

"Hurts like a fucker, but has no real effect."

"Holy water?"

"Honey, I bathe in that shit!"

"Sunlight?"

Gerard paused, thinking over his words. "That, my friend, is partly true... In a way..."

"Don't tell me you sparkle or some shit like that..."

"We, remember", he corrected, "And no, not exactly... Think about the worst case of sunburn you've ever had. Yeah? Well time that by... let's say a hundred. That's what we get if we go out in sunlight. Not too pleasant, is it?"

Frank didn't reply, instead wandering up to the shoddily built plastic window, wiping it clean of dust and grime, letting in another beam of unadulterated moonlight. Gazing out into the starlight, he asked the question. The question that had been bothering him for what felt like forever.

"So what do I do forever? Do I have to..." he gulped down his fears and continued "...Drink blood?"

"Well, you hungry boy?"

Frank shrugged, "Yeah, a little..." However, deep down, his stomach was tearing itself apart in starvation. His mouth was dry, frothing a little from the sides. His mind could not be diverted from the hunger that was devouring his soul.

"Well then take that as a yes. Yes, you will need to drink blood."

Frank's face fell. He couldn't do that. Morally, it was impossible for him. I mean, he was a bloody vegetarian, so it was hard enough for him to eat a fucking beef burger, never mind... he couldn't make himself even think about it. Gulping again, he continued.

"Can't I just live of normal food?"

Gerard reached into the t of his hoody, pulling out an aging packet of cigarettes, proceeding to place one between his nicotine starved lips, lighting it and letting the delicious poison fill his already rotted lungs. "You can eat it", he replied through drags from the fag, "And yeah, you can live off it, but you'll never get rid of that feeling of hunger which, I can tell, is pounding through your body right now."

Frank shook his head, still gazing out the window, another tear travelling down his cheek and along his jaw line. "I'll never kill anyone. It's wrong. It's sick."

"Are you saying that I'm wrong? That I'm sick? Because I'll tell you this. This, my friend, is the best life you could ever ask for. You'll never get ill, any wound you could ever receive will heal, you don't have to worry about anything stupid like _family _or _commitment_. The only thing you ever have to think about is where your next meal is coming from."

Frank nodded. "Yeah, you are wrong, and you are sick. And how the fuck can you call that a life? Where the fuck is the fun in killing people?"

Gerard smirked. "Tell you what. Come with me, I'll show you where the fun is..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yup, I know, It's another shorty, but i promise the next one is gonna be like majorly long! :L**

**And again, any comments/reviews/criticisms/cookies are happily accepted :3**

Gerard took Frank back to his flat.

It wasn't much- A tiny one-bed roomed flat with pealing walls and molding curtains, fitted out with decor typical of a second hand store. However, situated in the middle of the town center, it was the perfect spot to catch his innocent prey- drunken girls in which he would tempt down into the scummy alley way, littered with rotting pizza boxes and carcasses of deceased rodents, up the stairs to his cramped room, where he would invite them to his bed, kiss up and down their neck with the most delicate motions, before digging his teeth into their skin and suck the life from them- or, at least that was what he had bragged about.

"Make yourself at home!" Gerard had grinned as he unlocked the door to the flat, reaching his hand out to find the long forgotten light switch, causing the bare light bulb standing as a centre piece of the almost bare room to flicker on, unaccustomed to being used.

"Right, I need a motherfuckin' shower, so you can wash up over there", he pointed his finger towards a sink in the kitchen area, overflowing with slimy dishes and mugs, the sticky substances clinging to the chipped porcelain beginning to mould, "and you can take some clothes and stuff from my room if you want. You know, since yours are a little bloody..."

"Thanks", Frank grumbled. He didn't care how hospitable Gerard was being; nothing would change how he felt about that asshole.

Crawling to the sink, Frank twisted the taps, letting the water pour into the basin and spiral down the plug hole. Splashing the ice cold liquid onto his face and neck, he watched as the basin filled a peculiar shade of pink with his blood. Fuck, what was he? What had his life become? What about his family and friends? He could never se them again, not now that he had changed. Not now that he had grown into a bloodthirsty beast. None of this was real. It couldn't be. In a few minutes time he would wake up, only to find that this nightmare had been nothing but that. Screwing up his eyes, he breathed in deeply.

But he didn't wake.

His face began to drip, not only with tap water, but also with tears.

After drying his face with a grubby dish cloth, Frank made his way to what he assumed to be Gerard's bedroom. The floor was caked thick in dirty washing and dog-eared comic books. Scouring the room for anything clean, or at least wearable, he stumbled upon a Motorhead t-shirt, still fresh bar a few stains on the back, deposited on the end of the strangely tidy and kept bed, considering the state of the rest of the house. Pulling off his own shirt and discarding it on the floor, he jumped out of his skin at the presence of a voice.

"So you found some clothes then?"

Twisting his topless torso round, his eyes met those of Gerard, who was standing, his body leaning onto the frame of the open bedroom door, completely naked with the exception of the white towel wrapped round his slender hips, his hair dripping with hot, steamy water.

"How long have you been there?" Frank questioned in a monotone voice, refusing to warm to the disgusting man.

"A few minutes", Gerard grinned, tapping his fingers off the splintering wooden surface of the door frame, "Guess you could say I was enjoying the view..."

Throwing the t-shirt in his hands on, Frank spat back at Gerard, "Keep your filthy eyes off me!"

"Bit of a temper there, haven't you?" Gerard laughed, wiggling a finger towards him, "We're gonna have to sort that". Leaning off the door frame, he made his way towards Frank, leaning into his ear to whisper seductively, "I'm going to get changed now. But you can stay if you want to"

"Fuck off you creep!" Pushing him, Frank left Gerard's room, shaking his head back and forth in disgust. What was that man expecting? Frank would just run to the stranger who had tried to god damn _eat_ him, his arms open and looking for a fuck? This guy had to be dreaming.

But mind you, so was Frank. He wouldn't let himself believe that everything was real. He wasn't ready for that. Not just yet, anyway.

Several minutes later, Gerard returned through to the living area, dressed in black skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket, rubbing his still dripping hair with the towel that had once been located on his hips. He grinned at the young boy, acting like the previous dispute had never happened.

"So I'm thinking we should go out and get some dinner and drinks. Sound like a plan to you?"

"I'm guessing by dinner you mean drinking blood?"

"Hit the nail on the head, that's what you did there!" the man replied with a smirk. "It may seem weird at first, but don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while. And I can help you and stuff..."

"No fucking way am I killing anyone!"

Gerard sighed deeply. "I'm only trying to help you. Will you at least come out with me? To see what it's like?"

Grunting, Frank stood up and marched towards the door. "Let's fucking go then."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so there won't be any updates for a while... Can you forgive me? :3 I'll try and update again as soon as I can, but it might be a week or two :S**

**And again, reviews are lovely ;D**

Frank balanced on the wobbling bar stool, sipping away at a slowly warming bottle of beer. Meanwhile, Gerard lingered several feet from his location, chatting up girls, running his pale, skeletal hands down their barely covered hips, while they twisted their precision painted finger nails round a strand of their fake plastic hair. It made Frank's stomach turn, how he knew the exact fate of the two drunken teens. And it wasn't too pretty. Not too pretty at all.

"Here, let me introduce you to my friend Frank".

Gerard held his hand open to Frank, who simply shot him daggers. A curvy brunette girl giggled girlishly as she introduced herself to be "Hannah" before smooshing closer to Frank, fanning her false eyelashes back and forth unnecessarily.

"You know, I really like you, Frank", Hannah slurred as she brushed her index finger off his nose, "Can I kiss you?" Leaning in, she planted a sloppy kiss on his lips, but was pushed off by the disgusted receiver. God, it made Frank felt sick. Not only did he know he was using the girl, but he was completely gay.

Frank had came out years ago, yet it was a subject he didn't often bring to the public eye, not, of course, because he was ashamed- not by any means- but because sometimes it just wasn't worth the hassle. Too many friends had been lost over the simple subject of sexuality.

"Aww, don't worry. I won't tell my boyfriend..."

"Believe me; it's for your own good."

"Right!" Gerard interrupted, his arms wrapped around the tiny waist of the petite blonde he had just finished sucking face with, "Who says we take these lovely ladies back to our place?"

Frank nodded, despite being far from enthusiastic about the idea.

Ten minutes later, Frank was slumped over awkwardly on the edge of the sofa, staring at the TV, the remote balancing in his fingertips between his knees, attempting to give the cold-shoulder to the 19 year old girl who was whispering dirty talk into his ear.

"Me and Steph here are going to go to through to the bedroom to see to some unfinished business, if you know what I mean? Why don't I leave you two to it" Gerard smirked as he dragged the young girl by the hand to the doorway of the bedroom, turning his head round just before he entered, mouthing the words "kill her" as he did so. The vomit rose up in Frank's throat.

"You're so fucking cute. I want you to fuck me." Hannah traced the outline of the tattoos on Frank's arm, placing her tongue on Frank's chin and trailing it along his jaw line, but again, Frank pushed her away.

"Why can't we have some fun?" she whined, but was interrupted by the scream of her friend, the noise erupting from the bedroom, shaking the whole house and nearly emptying the contents of Frank's stomach. "Why can't we be having fun like them? God, that creepy Gerard guy knows how to treat his girls better than you do. Wish I'd chosen him over you..."

"Believe me; you should be glad you chose me!" Frank snapped, tears running down his face, hot like acid, the screams from the girl dying down to a deathly silence.

_Deathly silence._

The girl was dead. _Steph _was dead. An innocent girl with a name and a family and friends and a whole life ahead of her.

And now it was all over for her.

"Now, do yourself a favor and get yourself out of here", he leaned into her ear, his voice barely audible from blubbering, "I want you to get out of here and run. I want you to run as far as you can, as fast as you can. And don't look back. Whatever you do, don't look back".

The girl stayed still, her face pulled into a grimace of confusion and fear, staring into the blood shot eyes of her lover.

"FOR FUCK SAKE! JUST GET OUT HERE ALREADY!"

Her face crumpling, Hannah retreated from the sofa, leaving the flat without even the slightest glance back, leaving Frank alone on the sofa to cry his damaged little heart out.

"Hey, where did that girl go to? You didn't swallow her whole, did you?"

Frank sprung round to find Gerard standing opposite him, wiping his face with a once crystal clean white towel which now glowed with smears of neon blood.

"_Hannah_", Frank spat with venom that could sear skin, "left. She left before I could do anything to her."

"Aww, what? You need to keep them interested, or else they just walk out on-"

"I COULDN'T FUCKING DO IT GERARD!" Frank interrupted, his voice shaking the sugar paper walls of the flat, nearly causing the whole thing to implode in on itself, "I couldn't kill her. I just couldn't..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry", Gerard cooed, wrapping his arm round Frank's shoulder, pulling him in close and tight, "I forgot how hard this would have been for you, you know, this being your first time and that. I should have killed her for you then just let you eat her."

"You don't bloody get it", minor pulled away from the elder and marched away to the bathroom door, "I'm not a monster like you. I can't just go kill people" the tears began to escape his eyes again, "i can't just go end the life of innocent people. And no matter how slutty those two girls were, they were still fucking innocent, with people who love them and a life ahead of them and..."

Everything went quiet. Silent. Frank rested his hand on the sink leaning down, gazing up into mirror at his destroyed reflection. Everything he had ever been was now destroyed.

Raising his arms into the air, he pounded his fists against the glass in one quick jerk, sending the glass shattering across the bathroom floor like snowflakes of crystals. Picking up a single shard of glass, he shot it downwards, piercing it into the skin of his arms, watching the crimson leak outwards. Repeating the action, creating a jigsaw of cuts across his flesh, he hissed in pain as the little blood that had escaped automatically congealed over each laceration. In a few minutes, he would have completely healed, leaving not even the ghost of a scar.

"WHY CAN'T I FUCKING DIE!"

Shooting forwards, he sent the shard of glass plunging towards Gerard's neck only being stooped by a raised hand grabbing his wrist, locking it still.

"Please, don't hurt yourself. I promise it'll be okay, baby. I'll do anything to help you."

Frank dropped the shard of glass, catching his reflection as it tumbled towards the floor, dazzling light around the grimy tiled room in a shower of stars.

"Okay."

Gerard let go of Frank's wrist, letting it drop gently to his side. Frank slowly walked off towards the flat door, twisting the door knob and letting in the cool, fresh, night time breeze.

"But don't _ever _call me 'baby' again."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK FROM ME HOLIBAGS GUYS! And I've gotta say, I'm quite surprised at how quickly I managed to write this chapter. :L I wrote it up in like an hour hour, which is good for me 'cause i'm a tediously slow writer and it usually takes me like a week just to put 900 words together...**

**But anyways, reviews would be lovely if you could spare a minute of your time and uhhh... yeah! :L**

The air was thick with the aroma of Chinese take-aways and urine, leaving the unsettling flavour of vomit to dance across Frank's tongue. It was disgusting, but it almost felt sterile compared to the situation he had left behind. The screams of despair, the emptiness that followed, the crimson soaked towel… Every little detail made him feel ill.

So he would walk for a little bit, to settle his mind, or that was the plan, at least. Instead, he found himself wandering aimlessly through the drunken sleeps, little more than a sleep walker. Life itself appeared to have paused as, one foot after another, he trudged through the town centre, only to find himself minutes or hours or days later in an area of the city he failed to recognize.

Too tired to even question his location any further, Frank wiped a sickly green painted bench clear of rainwater with his sleeve, sat down gently and stared out into the darkness. He watched intently as the last of that nights partiers were thrown out of the bars and clubs as the locked up their doors, leaving them to continue dancing, throwing up and fight on the otherwise desolate streets, soon to be swept away in cars, taxi cabs and, in most cases, police vans.

Before he knew it, Frank was alone.

Completely alone in a strange, fucked up world.

He began to cry again.

He'd been doing a lot of that today. Crying. But, of course, why shouldn't he? As far as his family and friends were concerned, he was dead, and to be perfectly honest, he may as well have been. There was nothing in this life of killing and self indulgence. There were no goals, no aim, no aspirations. All he could do was take each day, step by step. Live a life without hopes or dreams, only blood.

And he could tell there was going to be a lot of that.

"There you are Frankie! I though I'd lost you!"

Frank woke from his trance, only to be greeted by an overly joyous Gerard, his little white teeth, glinting in the moonlight, fresh and clean, unlike his conscience. He sat down on the space beside him, not bothering to dry the bench in order to avoid a wet ass.

"Don't run off like that again dude! I was getting worried, man. I mean, what if I couldn't find you, and then the sun came up? I mean it's almost sunrise- you would have got toasted and-"

"I get your point", Frank interrupted, dodging the sprawl of life lectures he could see on the horizon, "let's go back to your flat".

Gerard nodded, heaving his wait of the bench and making his way to the end of the street, only then stopping to turn and watch as Frank stood dazed in the middle of the street, distracted by the street light as it rippled across surface of a puddle. It was only then that he realized that he did not recall the shower of rain that had produced the puddles. Maybe it had rained while he had been walking. His clothing did feel a bit damp now he thought about it. Just proved how out of it he was…

"Are you coming or not?"

Frank was awoken out of yet another trance. Fuck, he was really getting distracted. Nodding, he proceeded towards Gerard, breaking into a light jog until he met Gerard's side. From there, he followed Gerard back to the flat in silence.

The next few weeks were difficult, to say the least.

The days were long and sleepless. Unsurprisingly, it was near enough impossible to drift off when the only thing shielding you from the deadly daylight was a heavy set of curtains and your own eyelids, but frank thought he would get used to it, after a while. He was wrong. Instead, he gained an almost insomiatic presence, tossing and turning in the pristine sheets of the otherwise unused bed, occasionally rising to fetch a glass of water or to use the bathroom. It was easy to see why Gerard, along with so many other stereotypical vampires, chose to pass there dreams away in a coffin.

However, every morning Gerard would slide out the highly glossed wood box from his wardrobe, pull open the lid, ease himself inside the silken chamber, squeeze to the side a little to make some space, pat the scarlet cushion beside him and whisper so gently "Why don't you sleep in the coffin with me today?". Frank would always decline, only guessing the nature of Gerard's request. Don't get him wrong, Frank would have loved nothing more than to hide away in the depths of the coffin, safe from any threats or dangers, but he was not in the position to give in to the beast.

The nights on the other hand were too busy and nerve wracking to handle. It would always be the same though- Frank and Gerard would go out to town, drink, maybe take some drugs, find some girls, guide them home, Gerard would kill his, Frank would chicken out and leave the building, only returning when he was sure there was no trace of the girls left. He was a wimp, he knew that. A wimp that couldn't face up to reality, but that was just the way things had to be.

Those nights really were torture though. How he would have loved to passed them by completely intoxicated and unaware, but the problem was that neither drink nor drugs took an affect on his new vampire blood. That meant that he could drink as much beer and smoke as much pot as he desired, but would stay completely sober. They still did it though. Gerard claimed it was to fit in, but Frank was secretly praying that maybe one day the alcohol or weed might kick in and save him from the obliterating reality.

And then there was the hunger. Now, that was a completely different story altogether.

It ripped through his body, tearing at every little shred of sanity he had left. Sometimes it clawed at him so harshly that he would be left lying in a puddle of his own vomit, quivering and shaking from the pain. He ate real food a lot- he was forever ordering pizzas- and yes, it would weaken the beast, for a little while at least, but he always knew that in an hour or so it would be back, stronger and more bloodthirsty than ever.

Adding everything together- the lack of sleep, the grief, the starvation- he was surprised that he had managed to keep himself so composed. Despite hating the man with everything he had left, he had only been in a couple of _major_ fights with Gerard. Yes, he had never been _pleasant _to the man, but he could count the number of full red, raw, raging arguments on one hand. Okay, maybe two, but he was still rather proud he had managed his anger so well.

But mind you, maybe that was because they hadn't done much talking. Gerard did try to start conversation a lot- little trivial topics like music and movies and books- but Frank had mainly shrugged them off. He wasn't planning forming any friendship with the man, so what was the point on wasting breath on him?

The few times he had been willing to talk to Gerard, was when the topic of the elder's past life came up. Sadly, this was a subject he never delved too deep into.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" Frank may have asked.

"Ten years or so", Gerard would reply without even showing a glimmer of emotion.

"And did you prefer life then or now?"

"Now I guess", Gerard might have answered, without giving any justification to his response.

"But do you not miss your family and friends?" Frank would have continued.

"They meant nothing to me." His face would be as blank as a fresh sheet of paper.

That was all he had ever managed to get out of him on the subject, and it was easy to say, the little conversation had tickled Frank's curiosity.

Suddenly, Gerard became more than an asshole.

He became an intriguing asshole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloo again! :D**

**I wrote this up like majorly quickly 'cause I REALLY want to write the next chapter! It's a biggy! xD**

**As per usual, reviews and comments are lovely! :3**

Frank tossed over the lid to the pizza box, watching the steam rise upwards, the delicious cheese aroma drifting to his nostrils, causing his mouth to water uncontrollably. His stomach growled in anticipation.

"So, who changed you then?" Frank asked in an unrealistically casual tone as he swiped a slice of pizza from the box.

Gerard shrugged as he picked at the skin around his fingers. Frank often wondered how he was never tempted to help himself to the heavenly take-away dish. He guessed he must have become immune to the temptation of real food.

"C'mon! You must know _something_ about them", Frank whined as he shoveled then pizza into his gaping mouth, a smear of the tomato sauce decorating his upper lip.

"I don't know a thing. All I know is that I was walking home and I took a shortcut through this weird alley way", he stands up and raises his arms to his sides like wings. He really was a drama queen. "And the next thing I know, this... _creature_ jumps on me", he leaps over to Frank so that he is towering over him like the carcass of his prey, "and starts to rip apart my neck", he jolts his hands towards his pale ivory neck and runs his fingers along it like claws, leaving visible red trails. "So what do I do in defense? I bite it back. Out of all the things I could do, I sink my teeth beneath its soft, doughy skin, extracting just the tiniest drop of blood- just enough blood to turn me into what I am today."

"And then what?" Frank asks, captivated by the tale, as he swallows down the last of that slice of pizza, then wiping his sleeve along his sealed lips, only smudging the sauce even further across his face.

"And then it runs off. And I'm left to complete my transformation alone, slumped against a trash can in an alley way..." he begins to trail off, caught up in his memories of the night. Was that even a tear that escaped his eyes? Or maybe it was just the light...

"Maybe that's why I feel so protective of you", he announces as he is finally transported back to reality, "Because nobody was ever there for me. I dunno."

Frank nodded, not really sure what to make of it all.

"So you didn't have anyone to help you like get food or like protect you or tell you what to do?" he inquired as he filled his roaring belly with yet more fruitless food.

"Guess so", Gerard giggled nervously as he sat back down on the gum caked carpet that concealed the floorboards of the house, "Not that I ever had anyone in the first place..." He strained his arm behind his back, twisting his fingers through his greasy charcoal hair.

"You didn't have friends or anything?" Frank gasped as he placed the tip of the only remaining slice of pizza to his lips.

"Nope. Well I had my brother Mikey, but I don't think he liked me much to be perfectly honest..."

Frank's face crumpled in confusion as he cast the left-over crust back into the box, pushing the lid shut as he did so. "Why didn't he like you?"

Gerard shrugged as he rose from the floor, grabbing the pizza box and carrying it towards the bin. "I guess I got kinda protective over him", he pushed the lid of the bin down and watch it open with a pop, "He was all I had, so I didn't want to share him with anyone", he collapsed the box into the cavity, slamming the lid down on it, "And he hated me for it..."

Frank fell silent again. For the first time, he could see something in Gerard. Some glimmer of humanity, a fragment of emotion. He could almost imagine him when his blood was warm- alone, depressed, with nothing to live for in life. Using his eyes, he could see all of the pain and suffering that had been inflicted on him over all of those years.

"So is it better being alone then or now?"

Gerard paused for a moment, contemplating his answer in detail. "Now I guess, because I don't have to worry about being alone now. Back then, I had to think about my job, my family, trying to get into a relationship... Now I don't need to worry about anything. All I need to think about is where my next meal is coming from". He finished his statement with a wink.

Frank laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. The two acquaintances sat in silence together for several minutes, before the blackout was broken by the wrathful growl of Frank's stomach.

"I'm going to order another pizza", he announced, rubbing his belly and beginning to search for the house phone, "I'm fucking starved tonight..."

Twenty minutes of dialing, ordering and waiting later, there was a piercing rap on the door, signaling Frank to go answer it as Gerard had collapsed on the sofa, remote in hand as he flicked through what appeared to be the music channels, cursing loudly every time a song he did not approve of came on.

Clumsily forcing a key into the lock, Frank pulled open the door, revealing a spotty, red-headed teenaged boy, a set of milk bottle glasses resting on the tip of his nose, a pizza box in hand. Frank fumbled in his jean pocket, pulling out a paper note, driving it into the delivery boy's hand without even checking how much it was.

Grabbing the box, Frank was suddenly distracted. What was that? That _smell_! It was... _amazing._ And suddenly, he could not think of anything else. All he could think of was the fact that the creature in his stomach was growling at him louder than ever, tearing its way through his body with sharper claws than he had ever experienced. And he wanted to let it loose. He wanted it to receive whatever it seeked.

And then it dawned on him. Was it -did he even dare say it? - _Blood_? His mouth began to water. His sight became blurred, white, like the lenses of his eyes had been glossed with a tin of paint. His mind narrowed, his only thoughts being ones of hunger and greed.

And the animal inside him broke free.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, I know- It's another majorly short chapter... But it's a very important majorly short chapter! :D**

**Read and review bitches! ;D**

Teeth met skin.

Blood met lips.

Life met death.

When Frank returned to reality, he was on his knees in a pool of blood, his lips loosely placed to the neck of the lifeless lump of flesh and bone that had once been a human life, his face coated in the scarlet wine, his breath plagued with metallic gore, Gerard gripping to his shoulders with all his might, attempting to pry Frank's jaw from the open wound that adorned the veins of the body. And Gerard was crying.

His mind beginning to overflow with emotions- shock, disgust, fear, guilt- Frank fell back ward's, probably smashing against the floor if it hadn't been for Gerard's outstretched arms catching him and pulling him into a warm, tight hug.

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry... I should have tried harder to stop you... This is my fault..." Gerard's words were muffled with tears and blubbers.

Frank tried to speak, but his stomach refused to let him utter a word, instead forcing him to leap from the elder's grasp, gagging, and throw up the contents of his stomach on the floor several feet from where he had been previously sitting. The contents of his stomach was mainly blood. More of the bittersweet crimson liquid spilled across the floor, joining the puddle that spilled from the still, spiritless carcass.

Its eyes glazed, it simply lay there. It could have been something, anything it wanted. It had so much life ahead of it, so much opportunity. So much hope. But Frank had taken that away from it.

Frank had _killed_ him.

He began to scream, the cries of despair tinted with bitter tears and blood scented splutters. Gerard, he too in a grief-ridden state, wrapped his arms around the weak, helpless boy's waist, gathering him into him, resting his sticky face on his shoulder, cradling him like a child, sobbing silently into his cheek, never wanting to let his baby go. Frank had to admit, he felt _safer_ when he was in the arms of Gerard, against all odds.

"I'm so sorry Frank. I should have protected you. I didn't protect you..."

Still tear stained and beaten, Frank placed his mouth to Gerard's ear, his voice little more than a crackled whisper with crying. "You don't have to be sorry". Removing his lips from his ear, he stared the man in the eyes, watching as the hawthorn rippled in the lamplight, their gaze unbreakable.

And he kissed him.

And Gerard kissed back, moving his mouth slowly in time with Frank's, biting lightly on his lower lip, proceeding to run his tongue along it, requesting entrance.

And Frank let him in.

What was wrong with him? Could he not _remember _that this was the man who had literally killed him? The man who had taken away everything he had.

But maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it was that he just didn't _care _anymore. He didn't care because Gerard was the only one who cared about him.

And Frank let him carry his weight up to the sofa, sitting him on his lap. He let him run his hands under his blood soaked shirt, gently massaging his pink stained chest as he pulled of the garment of clothing and tossing it to the floor. He let him run kisses along his jaw line, Frank gasping through sobs as he did so. And he let him fiddle with his belt buckles, as he did the same with Gerard, stripping him naked. He him dip his hand into his boxers, stroking his length, before teasing them to his ankles.

And he let himself make love to Gerard.

Not because he loved Gerard, but because Gerard was the only thing left to love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy! ;D**

**Just realised, I never put a disclaimer thingy at the start of this, did I? So, being the over-cautious mofo I am, I decided to put it in here! :3 Hope ya's don't mind!**

**I don't own any of the characters or really anything else, oh, except the plot. It's mine bitches.**

**Now that that's over with, enjoy the chapter! :D**

Frank woke up in the coffin, but to his surprise, the velvet pillow beside him was cold, plain and empty. Where the fuck was Gerard? It would have been nice to wake up beside him the morning after.

Breaking free from his cocoon, his nose was filled with the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes. The coffee was expected, as despite caffeine having no effect on him, was addicted to the substance, simply through habit, but pancakes? Gerard didn't eat, so why the hell would he be cooking? Intrigued, Frank clambered from the confinements of the coffin, carefully shutting the lid behind him and creeping through to the living area.

The carpet, which had once been soaked thick in blood and the remains of a teenaged boy, was now clean and pristine. To be perfectly honest, if it hadn't been for the sight of the pizza box poking out of the partly closed bin in the corner, he would have been convinced that last night's activities had been little more than a dream, or a nightmare, which ever way you wanted to look at it. Frank assumed that Gerard had cleaned it up, probably to avoid reminding Frank of the night before. He really was quite thoughtful, in that way. It was weird. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason, Gerard really did have a caring streak in him, despite how hard he appeared on the outside.

And speaking of the devil, there Gerard stood, pressed against the kitchen worktop, pouring pancake batter into a frying pan as a pot of coffee brewed by his side. He watched for a minute as he buzzed around the kitchen, picking up and sorting things occasionally, humming a tune Frank recognized to be "Dig Up Her Bones", completely oblivious to his viewer. Not wanting to disturb him or ruin the surprise, Frank disappeared back through to the bedroom, crawled into the coffin, closing the lid on himself and snuggling back in, trying hardest to resume his "sleeping face".

Ten minutes, maybe more, later, Frank was disturbed from his pretend slumber by the creaking of an opening door, foot steps, and the "Oh, shit" of Gerard's he burnt his thumb on the edge of a coffee mug. Frank buried his face deeper into the silky surface of the wooden box, screwing his eyes closed even tighter, yet still trying to remain a peaceful appearance. His eye lashes flickered slightly as the lid of the coffin was lifted, letting in a sudden outburst of light, agitating him and forcing him to peel his eyelids open. Yawning, he faked a sudden waking from a deep sleep.

"Morning, sunshine", Gerard chimed as he kneeled down beside Frank, a plastic tray ,decorated with baby chickens bobbling down a lazy farmyard road, balancing between his trembling hands. After waiting for Frank to pull himself up a little, he placed the tray on his knee as Frank examined the contents- A plate stacked high in gooey, syrup coated pancakes, a steamy hot mug of black coffee and, for garnish, a delicate red rose enclosed in a make-shift beer bottle vase.

"I've heard of breakfast in bed, but breakfast in coffin is pretty new to me", Frank chuckled as he picked up a fork and proceeded to tuck into the pancakes, forgetting to thank Gerard for his time and effort. Gerard didn't seem to mind. He just liked to see Frank happy.

"So what's all this about", Frank finally inquired after chomping his way through two whole pancakes without uttering a word. Gerard shrugged nonchantly, before pointing to the rose. On further investigation, Frank noticed a small tag tied round the stem of the flower. Twisting it round slightly, he read to word tattooed onto the surface of the pink card: Sorry.

"Sorry?" Frank questioned, bewildered, "What for?"

Gerard blushed slightly. "Umm... I took advantage of you last night. I shouldn't have done that, it was unfair... and sick. So I thought I'd do all this as a sort of apology. I mean, I know it doesn't make up for anything -not at all- but i though it might show that it might show that I actually care about you, and that I'm not a complete asshole..."

Frank laughed lightly as he placed the coffee mug to lips, taking a sip of the scorching hot liquid. "I know you care about me... The asshole part... We'll see about that".

Gerard burned pink as Frank reached out and ruffled his hair, laughing as he observed his embarrassment.

"So d'you thinks we could do that again sometime?" Gerard asked nervously, chewing on the skin around his thumbnail, "Only if you want to, of course..."

Frank giggled as his mouth upturned into a smirk. "We'll see..." Leaning upwards, he placed a gentle kiss on Gerard's lips, leaving his jaw hanging slightly open, speechless. "You'll have to convince me first, though".

Gerard's mouth bobbed up and down for a moment as he found himself lost for words, yet a few minutes later managed to splutter out an "I love you".

"Hmm..." Frank hummed, "Is that the best you can do?" He stood up, picking up the tray of finished breakfast and made his way through to the kitchen to clear up. Gerard was left in silence, kneeling by the side of the coffin.

But, he was happy.

Frank made him happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait with this chapter... I've been purdey busy lately:L**

Frank pushed open the door, relieving himself from the bitter cold night air with the mildly warmer tones of tobacco tainted insulation. There, he was met by Gerard, naked bar his boxers, a set of pink fluffy hand cuffs in one hand, a black leather belt in the other.

"Why, hello there..." Frank cooed as he pulled the door closed, slamming it slightly due to the powerful breeze that pulsed its way through his skin, chilling his bones.

"Hey baby", Gerard purred in reply, licking his dry, cracking lips hungrily. Frank couldn't help but laugh at the irony. The last time Gerard had called him 'baby', Frank had a very different reaction. Instead of shooting him with some form venomous remark, he dropped the oversized leather jacket from his shoulders to the floor and prowled over to the barely clothed man, taking his head softly in his inked fingers, placing a teasingly gently kiss on his lust starved lips. Gerard's throat let out a frustrated growl in reply.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me?" Gerard tickled on Frank's ear after their lips peeled apart. Frank traced his tongue along Gerard's jaw line until he reached his ear, and feeling him grow hard against his hip, nibbled slightly on the lobe, applying just enough pressure to make him wince.

"I'll take that as a no then..."

With little more than a flick of the wrist, Frank had been dragged through to the bedroom and pinned down to the bed, his hips straddled by the larger. Digging his chewed fingers into the boy's shoulders, Gerard attacked his lips with his own, twisting his lip ring between his teeth, exploring his mouth with his tongue, chewing at the soft pink flesh he called lips, his movements animalistic and spontaneous.

"Time to get these pesky clothes off, I think..." Gerard lifted Frank's t-shirt over his body before ghosting his lips down his torso, stopping only to nip his left nipple with his front teeth or dip his tongue in and out of his belly button, swirling and sucking rhythmically. By the time he reached the waist band of his jeans, Frank was stiff and panting. Undoing the button and zip with his teeth, Gerard tugged the pair of black skinnies to Frank's knees, grinning at his discovery.

"Did little Frankie go commando for me?"

"Little Frankie", Frank purred, tangling his fingers into Gerard's, "Only went commando because Gerard never lets him borrow his underwear..."

"Now you can see why", Gerard hissed, smacking his lips in anticipation. "Right, so here's the rules to our little game..." he continued as he took the hand cuffs from his side, clicking them shut around Frank's wrists, chaining him to the head board above him, "Be a good boy, It'll be happy days... Disobey me... Put it this way"- he slapped the belt down on the side of the bed- "You'll be punished. So are you going to be a good boy for me?"

Frank smirked, as one of his hands jolted downwards, attempting to stroke himself, but his reach was restricted by the handcuffs. Gerard tutted loudly, shaking his head.

"I guess not…"

Gerard lifted the belt over his shoulder and brought it down hard on Frank's thigh, making him hiss out vile profanities, yet continued to arch his body into Gerard's continuous lashings, groaning and growling animalistic.

"Now", Gerard whispered as he placed the belt back down to his side, "don't make a sound".

Gerard shimmied his body down the bed, so he was facing Frank's erect member. Placing his lips on his tip, he slowly began to make his way down his length in soft kisses, causing Frank to shudder, biting his lip to hold in his moans. Then, in a single swift motion, Gerard licked back up to his tip, causing him to let out a sudden "Uhhh" noise.

"What did I say about making a sound?"

Frank grinned deviously, showing his dainty white teeth, before his mouth snapped open into an 'o' shape as the leather made contact with his skin again. Gerard laughed as he watched him hiss and scream and moan. Some people would say he was sick, but Frank seemed to like it.

"You're bleeding, honey"

Frank peered down at his thigh. It was true. The raw red line left from his lashings was bedazzled along the edges with a fine line of crimson pinpricks.

"You want to lick it up?"

Gerard released a deep, throaty growl in reply, before sliding further down his legs to get easy reach of the wound. He sniffed in, letting the delicious aroma fill his lungs, before slipping his tongue from between his lips and dabbling it along the trail of blood. Drool crawled from the corner of his mouth as he craved more of the wine, but there was only one way to get more...

Slowly, he inched his mouth back up Frank's body, lapping at his sweat glazed chest, tracing the edge of his tattoos. Frank knew too well where his final destination would lie, but he didn't stop him. For some reason he _wanted _him to arrive there. It just sounded so... _hot._

And his lips ghosted Frank's neck. He was so close to where he wanted to be. Just one more step and he'd reach his destination.

So he made the step.

He parted his lips and bared his teeth, before plunging downwards, sinking them into his succulent flesh, moaning as his juices seeped up through the fresh wound. Frank screamed in a cruel tangle of pain and ecstasy. The cross between torture and lust... It was so good. A perfect melody, complete with intertwined tones of joy and terror. The melody was beyond orgasmic.

Gerard flicked his tongue from his mouth, digging it into the laceration, twisting it through the different layer of skin, groaning and moaning as more blood trickled down his throat. The taste, it usually blanked his mind from everything else, but _Frank's_ taste, now it was different. It made him even more aware of everything around him... especially a particular throbbing body part.

"Frank, touch me"

Frank tried to wriggle his hands from the handcuffs, but was stuck fast. He parted his lips a little, attempting to tweak an audible sounds from the hot, sticky mess he had become, his eyelashes fluttering open, delicate like butterfly wings.

"Unhand cuff me then..." His voice was shaky and broken.

An answer to the question was not necessary. Reaching up his arm, Gerard undid one of Frank's hands, keeping the other firmly in place, reconnected his teeth with Frank's neck, the blood already starting to congeal, sucking and licking like crazy, slowly sliding his hand back down towards Frank's crotch, stroking it lightly, Frank screaming at the sudden contact. Being fair, he slipped his hand into Gerard's boxers, gripping his erection and slowly pumping it in time with his sucks, precum already beginning to leak out.

Gerard sucked harder still, his lips trembling with the dual sensation of both his taste buds and dick being massaged. Everything was just unreal. Too dreamlike to be real. It all felt too fucking good.

Gerard disconnected his lips from the neck of the younger, licking down the boy's torso, cleaning up any of the pink, diluted blood that had escaped down his neck. Content that he was fresh, he made his way back to the boys shoulder, sinking his daggers into a new are of skin- just above his collar bone- and began to consume more of the blood.

"I... I'm so... Fuck-... Fucking close Gee"

Gerard only began to suck and pump harder. Frank's jaw bobbed up and down as he tried to scream, but was too lost in orgasm to make any noise.

Then it hit him.

His vocal chords thrashing, he came violently into Gerard's hands, who hit his peak only twenty or thirty seconds later, spilling his seed across Frank's chest. Panting and breathless, Gerard removed his teeth from Frank's neck, rolled to his side, slowly reaching up to release Frank from the handcuffs. With most gentle of touches, he stroked the wounds on his neck. One was fully healed bar a slight scar- that would easily be gone within the hour- the other easily on its way. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I... I love you, Frankie"

Frank mumbled something about needing a shower and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Right, before we start, I just want to say, this is the second last chapter...**

Tuesdays had always been boring.

Frank didn't know why, but there had always been something about them that made his mind go numb and his eyes droop to sleep. In his opinion, they were worse than Mondays.

Today was no exception.

He sat on the sofa with Gerard, side by side, a few inches apart, eating pizza and drinking beer. The television screen flickered with images of happy smiling couples buying properties along the golden sands of the Caribbean. That was as close as he got to real sunlight these days. He had to admit it; he really did miss blue skies.

"Go change the channel, sweetie, this is making me feel kinda sick."

Frank picked up the remote and, as requested, flicked the channel up. He landed on some soppy rom-com, mid sex scene. Awkwardly, he flicked the channel up again, deciding it was safer to watch a documentary about sharks.

"Why does it make you feel sick?" Frank asked after another few minutes of silence.

"Dunno", he replied with a shrug, "I guess it just reminds me of the old days..."

"D'you miss being alive?"

The air was heavy with nerves until it was sliced by Gerard's answer.

"In some ways, I guess..."

"You miss your brother, don't you?"

There was more silence.

"Yeah, I miss Mikey alot. It hurts."

Frank leaned into Gerard so their sides touched. He didn't like to admit it, but he felt sorry for Gerard. Life sounded hard for him.

"Then why don't you go find him?"

Gerard reached for his ass pocket and pulled out a leather wallet. His body trembling, palm sweating, hands fumbling, he popped it open and slid out a tiny paper photograph from the plastic pocket. Without even looking at it, he passed it to Frank, nodding at him to examine it. In the photo were two people- one a lanky looking teenage boy with long, straightened mousy hair and a set of glasses propped on the end of his pointed nose. The other, was Gerard, exactly the same as he sat before me.

"The problem is Frankie, he's changed, but I haven't."

Frank the photograph back to him, and he pauses, resting it limply between his index finger and thumb. A tear slips from his eye, sliding down his cheek. Frank believed that was the first time he had seen him cry.

"Well, maybe seeing him would, I dunno, reassure you that he's okay. I'll even go check the phone book to find out where he is and..."

"Don't worry. I know where he lives."

Frank looked up. Gerard was still sniffling slightly.

"But he can't see me. No matter what. It'll just creep him out. He expects me to be dead, and even if he did believe I was alive, I should have aged. It's been over ten bloody years..."

Frank took his hand in his.

"Let's go find him then."

As they ran from the house, Frank checked the time on his watch.

It was Wednesday.

A couple of hours and a bus journey later (thanks to Gerard being full up on Frank's blood and Frank usually loosing all signs of hunger after being fed upon, the bus journey was sufferable enough that at the first sign of blood they could at least survive till the next stop before cracking), the two men stood outside a small Victorian era house on the outskirts of the city, surrounded by trees and bushes and greenery. Gerard had informed Frank on the way over that the house had belonged to his Grandmother, who had left it to Mikey and himself in her will. They both decided that when the time came, they would move into it together. Gerard just prayed that Mikey hadn't changed his plans in the last ten years.

Creeping through the moonlit garden, the undead stalked the living, yet there hearts pounded like drums, bursting from there chest. This was the closest Gerard had felt to being alive in a long, long time.

"That's him."

Frank joined Gerard to peer in the front window of the house. His breath steamed up the already dust and fly carcass coated glass, yet through the misty pane he could see a man (Mikey?) lying on a sofa (sleeping?), a woman resting her head on his chest (his wife?) as the main menu music to a movie poured from a television screen opposite them.

"He looks so happy..." Frank turned his attention back to Gerard. He was crying again, yet somehow, this time, it was different. There was less sorrow in his sobs and more... pride?

"Then why are you crying?" Frank tried his hardest to sound comforting, but his voice split with acid. Gerard didn't seem to notice.

He shook his head slightly, peering down into the flower bed they had been crouching in, crumbling his sneaker through the mud with vague curiosity. Looking back up, he wiped the steam and grit from the glass panel, his nose nearly pressed against it. Frank could now clearly see the man inside. He was in his early thirties - yet his face was still fresh and young- and a long blonde fringe was pushed over his head, yet several strands had flopped over his eyes in slumber. His pointed features were no longer masked by a set of glasses, highlighting the similarities between him and his kin- the astonishing hazel of his eyes, something about his lips-, similarities that had not been obvious in the previous pictures.

"He's happy, because I'm gone. I ruined his life. i was the one that bought him despair and misery, but now I'm out of his life... everything has turned out for him. Y'know, if I was still part of his life, he wouldn't be lying, peaceful on the sofa with a beautiful partner. I just wouldn't let him have all of this. i wouldn't let him have any other friends apart from me, never mind a girlfriend.

"I can remember one time, though, when he was about fifteen, he did meet this girl. She was lovely. She had long locks of golden hair and she always wore this big, grey hoody and her and Mikey were _perfect_ for each other. But I _hated_ them being together. Not because I fancied her or anything_, _hell no! I was well aware of my sexual preferences by then. But because I didn't want anyone stealing him away from me. I just wanted it to be me and him, even if it was me and him being miserable together..."

That was about when frank began to cry. Big, fat, pathetic drops, like the story were a movie and he was a heartbroken hormonal girl with a tub of ice cream. Except this story was real, more real than anything he had heard before.

"I ended Mikey's life..."

Gerard fell silent for a minute, like he was contemplating speech. Like he was considering announcing something, something risky, dangerous perhaps. After what felt like an eternity, his face sprung up, adorned by a huge grin.

"How would you like to be mortal again?"


	11. Chapter 11

**So guys, this is the last chapter. hope you've all enjoyed the story and all that jazz! Oh, and what d'ya think of the ending? Is it too much of a twist? is it not enough of a twist? Is it just plain crappy? I need feedback! :L**

Gerard pulled open the lid of his coffin and slid into it, snuggling his body between the velvet walls, still sitting up, taking Frank's sweaty palm between his own, squeezing it slightly and flashing him a comforting smile.

"It's okay. I promise this is the right thing to do. For both of us."

Frank shuddered and shook his head from side to side in denial. "I can't do it, Gerard. I just can't..." He sank into the floor, curling his knees into his chest, gently rocking back and forth.

Reaching into his back pocket, Gerard withdrew his pocket knife and slipped it into Frank's quivering hand, closing his fingers over it, concealing it in his fist.

"But I want you to do it. I want you to _feel _alive again. I don't want you to be a zombie forever. You deserve more."

A tear slipped from Frank's eye. He wanted to do it so badly, but he didn't have the guts.

Gerard had explained it all on the bus journey home.

Months ago, Gerard said that you couldn't kill a vampire. Gerard said that once you were immortal, you were stuck. Gerard said there was no way out.

But Gerard had lied.

There was a loop hole. As slim as it was, it was there, glistening through the darkness, like a lamplight in the eternal black. And Gerard wanted Frank to seize it, but Frank wasn't sure if he could.

What he had to do was simple: he had to kill Gerard. It had shocked him at first- _"but you can't kill a vampire! That's like the first thing you taught me!"_- But Gerard explained that, in theory, a vampire could be killed, but only if it were killed by one of its 'children', so to say. And ifa vampire 'child' killed its vampire 'father', again in theory, it would regain mortality.

But its father would still be dead.

Gerard would be dead.

And as much as Frank wanted to be alive again, could he end another life for it? Could he kill Gerard?

"I know what you're thinking."

Frank peered up through his weeping eyes.

"You're thinking 'how can I kill him?'. Well think of it this way", Gerard leaned forward out of the coffin, placing a kiss on Frank's forehead, "You're the only thing I live for. Without you, I'd be dead, so I don't think it's fair that by letting myself live, I'm killing someone else who had alot more to live for in the first place..."

"What do you mean?" Frank's voice crackled and rasped from crying.

"What I mean is..." he sighed, unable to carve his emotions into something as simple as words, "when I saw Mikey, I realized something... something real important. I realized that Mikey was the only thing that made my worth while, but I was ruining his life. And now that I'm gone, everything is better for him. He's finally _happy_. And I also realized that I'm doing the exact same thing to you- I'm destroying you. You'd be so much better off without me, and I don't want to hurt you any more..."

Another droplet of salt water fell to his cheek, drying out his skin and encrusting it in crystals of white dust. It was weird to think, with one more spill of blood, he would be free of the crimson substance forever.

And that was a thought.

"Please Frank, if you don't do it for yourself, at least do it for me."

Frank caught his eyes, delicate yet profound, subtle yet hypnotizing. Gerard smiled shyly. Frank smiled back.

And nodded.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you, baby."

And Frank leaned into Gerard, placing his lips on his, kissing him softly, with such innocence and naivety. And for that moment in time, Frank forgot everything. All that existence was Gerard, himself and the soft breath on his cheek. Their lips stumbled around each other's, nervously parting, like a first kiss all over again. There tongues brushed together, but they went no further. They were nothing but children, scared and angry at the world around them.

"Are you ready?"

Frank nodded reluctantly. In an ordinary world, he would be asking his elder this question. Mind you, things hadn't been very ordinary these days.

Gerard leaned backwards, his back touching his final resting place, sinking into the fabric, forever enclosed. Closing his eyes, he took Frank's hand, the knife still in place, and guided it to his neck. The blade touched his skin, gentle against the milky white, as Gerard drew in his breath.

"I love you."

The words were blurted out, maybe in single a final panic for happiness. And as Frank watched his eyes twitch beneath their lids, waiting on the blade to be pulled across and end it all, he couldn't help but question his own feelings towards the man -he corrected himself- boy.

He had never loved Gerard, but now, as he sacrificed his life for him, a new feeling was sparked- it wasn't love, he could tell that, but it was something not far off. It was only years later, as he sat with his family, curled up on a sofa, safe, that he realized it was respect.

"I love you too."

He knew it was a lie, but maybe he could give Gerard a moment of happiness, as short lasting as it was, before he left him.

Gerard's eyes stopped twitching. His lips upturned into a little smile.

Frank pulled the blade across.

It wasn't like in the movies- there was no screaming, no spluttering, no cries of despair, none of that. Instead, Gerard stayed at peace, his face still smiling, unchanged despite the red painting his neck.

So Frank left him like that.

Leaving one last kiss on his cheek, he pulled the coffin lid shut and left the flat, walking straight out into the daylight, his flesh ripe again with youth and joy and life. He hadn't even noticed the sun rising through all the commotion.

The alley way was hot and dry, fragrant with the fresh morning air.

And he smiled.

At least he hadn't missed the summer.


End file.
